


Again

by Estel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories of the Winter Soldier bleed through Bucky's thoughts. One in particular surfaces clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet just surfaced as I was considering all the Russian dialog required to actually write a story with Bucky and Natasha. I was rather fond of it, so I figured I'd share.

“Mертвец.”

The courtyard dirt shuffles under heavy feet.

They pause.

A grunt perforates the stillness. “Mертвец.”

There is no mercy in the word. They push apart.

Step. Stagger.

Two men separate and run together again. The bitter cold in the air betrays their breath. Frozen air keeps the lungs strong. Or so they’ve been told.

This time the scuffle ends with one flat on his back. “Mертвец.” He’s no stranger to losing these fights. He’s lost every one since he was placed in the program. “Снова!”

Towering over him is the owner of the clipped, gruff voice. Despite the blood dripping from his ruptured lips, the dark-clothed man spoke with perfect diction.

The man on the ground strained to find his feet as the towering man stepped away from him, rolling his shoulders, one of which catches a glimmer of light, having long been replaced by a metal prosthetic. Behind him, a syndicate of onlookers silently analyzes every step.

Every memory seems the same when he looks back on them. All of them were agents of Department X that he trained. Most of them died long ago. But the memory of their missed steps and his cold words lingered like a bad migraine.

**Author's Note:**

> Mертвец - corpse, "dead man"  
> Снова - again
> 
> All Russian words were, unfortunately, translated using only the Internet. I don't speak or know any Russian. Sorry if the words aren't 100% correct.


End file.
